


Ветер пустыни

by AstarothAshtar, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstarothAshtar/pseuds/AstarothAshtar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Месяц из жизни двух демонов, 2 тысячелетие до н.э., 800 лет после Потопа, Древний Шумер. Хастуру повезло. Но это не точно
Relationships: Hastur/Crowley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E





	Ветер пустыни

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Возможны неточности в культуре и мифологии в пределах тысячелетия-двух  
> 2) Засуха - реальный исторический факт  
> 3) Кроули уже сменил имя  
> 4) Хастур – древний общесемитский бог Астару (Аштару, Астар, Астур, при определенной транскрипции Хастур), в угаритской мифологии бог пустыни и ветра пустыни; позднее – персонаж Лавкрафта и Геймана. Подробнее про имена, прообразы и их взаимосвязи – в пояснениях в конце
> 
> Благодарю бету kanaillenvogel

Присутствие демонической сущности стало заметно ещё утром. Знакомые флуктуации в эфире сообщили о прибытии в город адского посланника. Не самого сильного и важного, но известного и уважаемого. Хастур не стал утруждаться поисками, справедливо полагая, что ему не по статусу суетиться, и кому больше надо — тот пусть и ищет. Урук — большой город, но не больше и не запутанней Ада. Разумеется, он оказался прав — гость нашёлся сам. Не то, чтобы тот очень торопился… Крытая повозка въехала во двор только ближе к вечеру.

— Приветик! [1] Ничего себе, ты захватил целый зиккурат?!

Хастур, благосклонно вышедший к центральному входу, оторопело и несолидно таращился на гостя, эмоционально размахивающего руками. Черное, прекрасной выделки льняное платье, зауженное сверху, отчётливо подчёркивало небольшую, но явно женскую грудь. Кроули небрежным движением смахнул накидку из тончайшего виссона, тряхнул роскошной гривой медно-рыжих вьющихся волос и принялся с любопытством оглядываться.

— Кроули? Ты сильно изменился, — отмер наконец-то Хастур. Покашлял, прочищая горло. — Слава Сатане!

— Слава Сатане! — покивал Кроули, поднимаясь по ступеням. — О деяниях давай немного попозже, в более удобной обстановке… Зиккурат! — он радостно поцокал языком, выгибая тёмные брови и расплываясь в улыбке. — А ты не мелочишься!

Хастур самодовольно промолчал, удовлетворённый произведённым впечатлением, развернулся и прошествовал в прохладу кирпичных коридоров. Кроули последовал за ним, при каждом шаге рассыпая лёгкий звон колокольчиков. Сам Хастур передвигался бесшумно, потому что предпочитал ходить босиком и не носил на себе ни украшений, ни оружия — ничего, что могло бы брякать. Вся эта шелуха его не интересовала. Длинная охристая туника, истрепавшаяся по подолу в совершеннейшую бахрому, мела пыльный пол. [2]

Подъём на самый верх занял несколько минут. Кроули за спиной фыркал, звенел, вздыхал, но помалкивал. На удивление. Впрочем, это продлилось недолго .

Узкие окна пропускали оранжевый вечерний свет в квадратную комнату, служившую Хастуру и залом приёмов, и личным кабинетом.

— Отличное место. А ничего, что это был чей-то храм? Как жрецы тебя приняли?

— Теперь это мой храм, — с достоинством и плохо скрытой гордостью отозвался Хастур, усаживаясь на кресло и рукой указывая гостю на соседнее. — Привыкают к чести. Местные называют меня Астур, Астар, Аштару — бог пустыни и ветра пустыни. Ужас и смерть, летящие на крыльях ночи. Немного внушения, парочка чудес. Повелитель остался доволен, ведь всё, что я делаю, служит во славу Его и для укрепления нашей власти здесь, на земле. Я многого добился.

— Да, это ты хорошо придумал, — Кроули восхищённо покачал головой. Хастур невольно приосанился. — За две тысячи лет здесь так много изменилось!

— Работы прибавилось, — важно согласился Хастур. — Люди плодятся и строят города, как муравьи. Мы, ложные боги, трудимся без выходных. А ты здесь по каким делам?

— Принесло западным ветром, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, снимая плащ и накидку, потягиваясь и скидывая сандалии. Растёкся в кресле. Беззаботно вытянул длинные стройные ноги, оголившиеся из-за высоких разрезов по бокам платья. — Сначала в Лагаш заехал… Люди придумали столько интересного! Конные повозки, музыку, троичную систему исчисления, ирригационную систему… Я немного погулял по городу и видел рукотворные каналы, это удивительно!

Хастур кисло улыбнулся: 

— Всей этой толпе нужно что-то есть. Зато я приложил руку, и теперь на строительных работах два месяца в год обязан отработать каждый житель. Пусть помучаются. Все помучаются. Кроме самых богатых, кто сможет откупиться. Страдания и несправедливость! Вершина злодейства!

Кроули невнятно хмыкнул.

— Так зачем ты здесь?

— Что? А. Поручение, конечно. На праздник равноденствия прибудут посольские делегации, у меня есть задание найти определённых лиц и устроить скандальчик. Гм.

— Ты всё-таки переквалифицировался в суккубы? Я всегда знал, что это твоё призвание.

— Суккубы? — непонимающе воззрился Кроули, заламывая брови, потом нетерпеливо всплеснул руками. — Нет, с этим не связано. И если ты про тело, то тоже не с этим. Здесь вообще дурацкая история… Я не очень удачно развоплотился в прошлый раз, пришлось обращаться за новым телом. А в отделе обеспечения сейчас оптимизация — тестируют инновационные подходы. Для улучшения эффективности работы и повышения квалификации, — мерзким скрипучим голосом передразнил кого-то из клерков. Недовольно посопел. — Так вот, всем выдают тела с принципиально выраженными признаками пола, причём не того, что в предыдущий раз. У них всё записано. Так что если не хочешь стать блондинкой — в ближайшее время не развоплощайся. Пока они не наигрались в реформы.

Хастур рассеянно подёргал себя за длинную бесцветную прядь. Волосы у него были родного белого цвета и длиной до лопаток. Спутанность и пыльность его не волновали. В стране с преимущественно черноголовым населением цвет волос, цвет кожи и рост выгодно отличали Хастура от низших созданий. Внешность и нынешняя комплектация его полностью устраивали.

— Я герцог, — надменно напомнил о социальном неравенстве и своих связях в адской бюрократии. — Я буду выбирать сам. А тебе подходит. С такой походкой как раз удобно совращать на прелюбодеяния.

Кроули прищурился, но промолчал.

Между тем, солнечный свет окончательно погас, и Хастур по сложившейся привычке воспламенил факелы на стенах и огонь в жаровницах. Сразу потянуло приятным древесным дымом и драгоценным кедровым маслом, который жрецы брызгали на угли.

— Найдётся свободная комната? Мне нужно где-то остановиться на этот месяц.

Хастур склонил голову. 

— Слуга тебя проводит.

**

Кроули гостил всего несколько дней, но так естественно влился в местную жизнь, что казалось, будто он жил здесь уже давно. Днём отсутствовал — быстро облазил весь город и принялся объезжать окрестности. Хастур искренне не понимал, чем могут привлекать лабиринты кирпичных и саманных домишек, и равнинная, слабо холмистая местность, продуваемая всеми ветрами. Пустоши и болота, было бы на что смотреть! Неугомонный змей дрессировал кобр и перезнакомился со всеми жрецами. Стоило ему оказаться в святилище, как глупые люди со всех ног бежали ему угождать. Всё, не как у порядочных демонов. Причём видели же нечеловеческие жёлтые глаза, но боялись мало, только опасались и преисполнялись ещё большим почтением. Впрочем, это обстоятельство Хастуру даже нравилось, потому что на фоне Кроули острее ощущался ужас, который люди чувствовали по отношению к нему, Хастуру.

Кроули много путешествовал, много знал и ещё больше болтал. Немного привыкнув, Хастур счёл интересными некоторые из его историй, а кое-что даже полезным. С Кроули было легко. Не нужно было жёстко следить за поддержанием своего статуса — похоже, змею было совершенно наплевать на статусы, хотя он, конечно, делал вид, что это не так. И тем не менее, он не оспаривал главенство Хастура, и этого было достаточно.

Вечерами они с Хастуром напивались. Сначала продегустировали все местные виды пива и вина, затем Кроули вместе с младшими жрецами принялся экспериментировать с настойками на финиках. Результаты научных изысканий разливались по кувшинам и лично оценивались высокой комиссией.

— Слишком сладко, — Хастур отверг третий и шестой образец. — А вот это неплохо.

— Пахнет тиной, — упрямо скривился Кроули и забрал себе кувшин под номером четыре. Небрежно нацарапал несколько слов на вощёной табличке, фиксируя итоги. Тонкие пальцы ловко сжимали заточенную палочку, золотые браслеты тихо позвякивали на узких запястьях. Даже клинопись у подлеца получалась похожей на узор, а не сухую математику. Хастур засмотрелся на плавные движения этих рук. Кстати, о них.

— Зацветший миндаль — твоих рук дело?

— Ну да. А что оно сухое стоит!? Посреди двора, и такая коряга, оскорбляет мой эстетический вкус. Поругался на него немного…

Хастур фыркнул и отхлебнул из кувшина. Вкус и аромат тины не всем дано оценить.

— Запугал дерево, — Хастур отпил снова и не выдержал, рассмеялся сухим отрывистым смехом. — Великое деяние!

**

Как бы то ни было, а к дереву потянулись робкие группки паломников. Хастур, стоя на верхней площадке зиккурата и наслаждаясь фоновыми эманациями зла, уже несколько раз замечал фигуры, крадущиеся вдоль стен хозяйственных построек. Собрав горсть опавших лепестков, жалкие людишки убегали прочь, прижимая лепестки к себе, как сокровище. Теперь вслед Кроули шептали что-то вроде «воплощение Инанны». Хастур не прислушивался. Его начали раздражать взгляды, которыми люди провожали Кроули.

**

— Зачем ты вылечил роженицу? Это не наша работа, — резко поинтересовался он у Кроули, соизволившего появиться, когда уже совсем стемнело. Хастур даже огонь не стал разжигать. И сейчас, в темноте, бесстыжие змеиные глазищи отсвечивали расплавленным золотом.

— Это наложница правителя. Чем больше детей — тем больше потом проблем с передачей власти. Сыновья вырастают и становятся наследниками. Помнишь — каждый стремится урвать свой кусок. Как обычно, в общем. Этот ребёнок вырастет и попадёт к нам.

Хастур нахмурился, но, несмотря на чувство неправильности происходящего, не нашёл, что возразить.

— Мне скучно, — сообщил Кроули и ушёл.

Хастур посидел несколько минут в одиночестве, гоняя мысли по кругу и всё больше злясь, пока не услышал подозрительный шум с улицы. Где-то рядом играли на барабане — что-то быстрое и ритмичное. Ещё на какой-то дудке, он в них не разбирался и не собирался начинать. С возмущением скрипнув зубами, Хастур стремительно двинулся на звуки музыки, глубоко уязвлённый человеческой наглостью. Осмелились радоваться возле его храма! Бесшумной белёсой тенью пронёсся по лестницам и выметнулся через одну из боковых дверей, сразу окунувшись во влажный весенний воздух, отвратительно пахнущий цветами. Сделав несколько шагов, остановился, оставаясь в темноте, буквально растворяясь в ней. Люди, чувствуя его близкое присутствие, боязливо вздёргивали плечи и жались друг к другу, сразу же подтянулись ближе к огню. На их счастье, желание карать и стращать притихло, перебитое неожиданным зрелищем.

Впереди, на небольшой вытоптанной площадке между тремя горящими кострами, танцевал Кроули. 

— Демоны не танцуют, — растерянно пробормотал Хастур, не веря себе. Гибкая женская фигура мягко извивалась под музыку. Худой и высокий, обычно немного неловкий, Кроули обладал врождённой змеиной пластикой, и эта нечеловеческая гибкость завораживала. В женском воплощении это качество лишь усилилось, подчёркнутое более округлыми формами. Хастур всерьёз считал, что в Кроули пропадает суккуба. Или инкуб, не важно. Даже сейчас, когда он не использовал ни капли демонического соблазнения, а танцевал ради собственного удовольствия, мужчины вокруг излучали похоть. Крепко смешанную с благоговейным восхищением, от которого демону было немного больно.

В сполохах света и тьмы мелькали стройные гладкие ноги, притоптывали в такт, заставляя звенеть бесчисленные браслеты на лодыжках. Тонкую талию подчёркивал пояс в виде шнура с кисточкой, отделанный крохотными металлическими пластинами, как чешуйками. Дорогая ткань платья ничего не скрывала и обрисовывала острые груди. В развороте движения взметались и хлестали воздух рыжие волосы, длинные, струящиеся, как языки огня, перевитые нитками поблёскивающих бус. Кроули улыбался, запрокидывая лицо и руки к звёздному небу. Когда он распахнул глаза, густо подведённые сурьмой, взгляд был направлен точно на Хастура.

— Прочь.

Люди, вздрогнув, обернулись. Несовершенное зрение позволяло им видеть лицо их божества, лишь как бледное пятно с чёрными провалами глаз, но хватило и этого. Музыка оборвалась. Побросав инструменты, музыканты и зрители, как мыши, порскнули в разные стороны.

— Испортил всё веселье, — проворчал Кроули, заправляя за ухо прядь волос, и напряженно замер, когда в следующее мгновение почувствовал ладони Хастура на своих бёдрах. Нервно облизнул верхнюю губу раздвоенным языком.

— Дай мне, — прошелестел Хастур, не мигая и не отводя взгляда, цепко удерживая свою добычу. Ему было не до веселья. Большинство слов тоже куда-то подевались, затерялись среди тлеющих углей, которыми, казалось, было набито внутри. Больно и приятно одновременно. Предвкушение сжималось, как пружина, виток за витком, усиливалось желанием обладать. Отрастив когти на левой руке, он рывком сорвал сердоликовые бусы, в восемь рядов обмотанные вокруг шеи Кроули. [3] Бусины с дробным перестуком посыпались на землю. Хастур провёл языком по светлой коже от плеча к уху и сжал зубы на мышце сбоку, заставив Кроули зашипеть.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как пользоваться своим телом? — Кроули слегка безумно улыбался и скалил маленькие, но заметные клычки.

— Я видел, как это делают. — Хастур неуверенно нахмурился, сосредоточился и запустил функции, раньше отключенные за ненадобностью. В кровь сразу же начала поступать незнакомая химическая смесь, от действия которой быстрее застучало сердце, стали подрагивать руки, тяжестью наливаться внизу живота. Хастур притиснул к себе Кроули. Удовольствие горячей волной прокатилось по всему телу. Впился когтями в упругую плоть. Кроули снова зашипел и упёрся руками в плечи, с усилием отстраняясь.

— Без когтей. И не здесь, — его тоже потряхивало.

Тратить время на слова и лестницы — бессмысленное занятие. Спустя одно демоническое чудо Хастур уронил Кроули спиной на ложе в его спальне. Вжался в него, с неизъяснимым удовлетворением чувствуя, как тот раздвигает ноги. Для него, Хастура. Приподнялся на локтях, чтобы специально полюбоваться на Кроули под собой. Сознание заволакивало зыбкой мутью, которой совсем не было сил противиться. Хотелось завязнуть в расплавленном золоте глаз, как лягушка в янтаре, хотелось сожрать вместе с костями, смакуя каждый глоток крови, плоти, пряной тёмной сущности.

Запустив руки под одежду, Хастур жадно тискал всё подряд, с урчанием прикусывал чужую шею. Разодрал (и не заметил) ворот платья, чтобы добраться до груди и сосков, которые уже который день дразнили его сквозь ткань.

Кроули негромко ругался, возился, постанывал, кажется, что-то чудесил. Следующее яркое ощущение, пробившееся через пелену пьяного удовольствия — когда Кроули сжал в руке его член. Затем — ещё более томительное удовольствие от проникновения. Змей под ним шипел и извивался, пахло кровью, духами Кроули, их общим возбуждением, дымом и кедровой смолой. Они быстро притёрлись друг к другу, каждое движение навстречу усиливало наслаждение, пока оно не вспыхнуло, одно на двоих, и не осыпалось адскими искрами.

**

— А вот здесь у тебя херня, уважаемый.

— Не может быть! Ох, простите, Прекраснейшая! Но просчитано же, что проходит относительно звёзд тот же путь, что и Луна проходит![4]

— Я не про это, я про эклиптику, сюда смотри, — Кроули энергично черкал что-то на земле. Две макушки, рыжая и седая, склонились над общим чертежом. Вокруг Кроули и жреца в пыли рассыпаны глиняные таблички и папирусные свитки. Оба оказались настолько увлечены, что пропустили приближение Хастура. Тому пришлось стоять почти две минуты рядом [5], пока его, наконец, не заметили. Он с пользой потратил время, сверху разглядывая мягкие холмики грудей в вырезе платья и собственные метки на шее и плечах змея. Сегодня тот забрал волосы наверх и сложил в высокую причёску, которая ему тоже очень шла. И вот укусы и засосы на этой открытой тонкой шее выделялись просто замечательно прекрасно. Сразу всем всё понятно. Хастур насладился осознанием собственноручных, качественно выполненных греховных деяний.

Когда Кроули поднял голову, Хастур молча протянул к нему руку. Кроули безропотно вложил свою узкую кисть в его и дал себя поднять.

— А вот астрология — полная чушь. Точно тебе говорю, звездочёт.

— Как же так, Властительница? — жрец проводил взглядом удаляющуюся пару и со вздохом принялся собирать дощечки в стопки.

**

— Твоя сущность не морская тварь, зачем столько времени проводить в воде? — поинтересовался Хастур, прислонившись к косяку и глядя на Кроули. Тот с явным блаженством возлежал в мраморной ванне, чудом появившейся в этом конкретном храме. По поверхности воды плавали пена и какая-то трава, может — цветы.

— Тепло. Хорошо, — лениво протянул Кроули. — Тебе бы тоже не повредило. — Медленно искушающе улыбнулся, а затем неторопливо согнул левую ногу, вынул из воды и уложил на левый бортик, так же уложил другую ногу — на правый. Кожа блестела от воды и масел. Ступни, как и ладони окрашены красной хной, от лодыжек вверх по бедру вились вытатуированные змеи, исчезая где-то в воде.

Хастур шагнул в ванну прямо как был, в тунике.

**

Отдыхая после долгих и приятно утомительных ласк, Хастур расслабленно размышлял о том, что гораздо лучше стал понимать специфику прелюбодеяния и других связанных с ним грехов. Живое воображение Кроули значительно обогатило его знания по данному вопросу. Хастур чувствовал, что входит во вкус. За всеми этими мыслями он пропустил момент, когда притихший вымотанный Кроули заснул. Сейчас змей, распластавший на Хастуре, тихо дышал ему куда-то в шею, не кривлялся и не умничал. Спокойно дрых, не боясь адского герцогского коварства. Хастур не возражал. Торопиться некуда, зато можно рассматривать крохотные пигментные пятна на чужом предплечье. Наверно, на змеиной шкуре тоже есть мелкий соответствующий рисунок. И рука очень удобно лежала как раз между ног Кроули. Там всё ещё было влажно от семени. Если немного пошевелить пальцами…

— Асшштур, — Кроули заёрзал, по-змеиному выгибая спину и сонно потягиваясь. — Отссстнь, я сплю.

— Я подожду до утренней стражи.

**

Кроули стоял, облокотившись на парапет и задумчиво уставившись куда-то вдаль. Ветер трепал тонкую накидку и играл прядями косы, заплетённой над ухом, спутывал кудри. Хастур вспомнил, как удивительно приятно наматывать на кулак эти гладкие блестящие волосы и тянуть за них. Дыхание знакомо перехватило. В два шага дойдя до Кроули, задрал ему подол и вжался бёдрами, погладил по пояснице и ягодицам. Кроули не сводил следы, позволяя Хастуру любоваться синяками от пальцев на коже. При ярком дневном свете и в обрамлении чёрных одежд контраст светлого и тёмного смотрелся непередаваемо красиво. Идеально.

Хотя нет: идеально было бы выжечь свой сигил вот здесь, в изгибе поясницы.

Хастур помнил, что привычная земная форма для Кроули — мужского типа. Хотелось убедиться, насколько хороши оба варианта, так что в этот раз он взял Кроули сзади. Даже про масло не забыл. Хастуру нравилось слушать, как Кроули томно стонет. Это словно усиливало собственное удовольствие. Заодно лишний раз убеждая в том, что он неплохо справляется. Приятно быть лучшим. Даже пришлось научиться целоваться, потому что целоваться хотел Кроули.

Змей снова недовольно шипел и крутил задом, но послушно прогибался и принимал.

— На нас смотрят.

— Их таким не удивить.

Хастур яростно вбивался в горячее, тесно обхватывающее нутро, не обращая внимания на начавшийся дождь, быстро переходящий в ливень. Кроули цеплялся за парапет, сжимал в себе и стонал так, что у Хастура мутилось в голове и член напрягался до боли. Наслаждение захлестнуло, как половодье, затапливая от края до края, такое же разрушительное и жизненно необходимое.

Оба промокли насквозь, но не торопились разнимать объятия.

— Там тебе в нижнем зале сложены подношения, снова оставленные под воротами храма. Забери.

— Они принимают меня за кого-то другого. Борцы с собственным мозгом…

— Ну и что. Мне точно не нужны лазуритовые бусы и расшитые бахромой юбки.

— Ладно, посмотрю.

**

Он отлично помнил, что Кроули здесь только до равноденствия. Тем более странно оказалось осознать, что время закончилось, осыпалось, как песок через сито. Нет, времени было много, целая бездна времени до Последней Битвы. Но почему-то была уверенность, что как в одну воду не войти дважды, так и такого, как сейчас, случая больше не повторится. Кроули, небрежно помахав рукой, уехал и ни разу не оглянулся. Хастур, конечно, не ждал… Но долго смотрел вслед, стоя на ступенях своего зиккурата. И ещё почти сутки чувствовал тающее ощущение присутствия. И неделю — запах духов и ароматических масел.

Хастур много знал о ветре. Первое правило — ветер не живёт за стенами и на привязи.

Всё возвращалось к привычным пустоте и долгу. Под стенами храма засыхали букеты цветов и кипарисовые ветки, и бесили Хастура одним фактом своего существования. Скривившись, он бросил в них сгусток пламени и разметал порывом ветра. Ветер подхватил искры, закружил и перекинул дальше. Что там, мастерские? Огонь цвета змеиных глаз весело вцепился в развешанные пёстрые ткани. Хастур захохотал, раздул огненный смерч, чтобы наверняка. Крики, горе и страх согрели сердце.

А Кроули… Кроули никуда не денется. Хастур — демон ветра и пустыни. Он будет трогать и гладить Кроули на любом расстоянии, когда захочет и сколько захочет.

**

Где-то далеко Кроули ругнулся и цапнул воздух рукой, когда порыв горячего ветра сорвал с его волос ленту и унёс её. Ветер зашелестел, завивая песок спиралью [6], распутал косу, взметнул рыжую гриву и юбки с разрезами.

Сухой ветер не утихал почти 200 лет. [7]

**

БОНУС

— Почему смертные к тебе тянутся?

— Будь проще, они потянутся и к тебе.

— Если все потянутся, у меня не хватит огня.

— Ну… Значит, надо просто быть таким умным и красивым, как я.

— Или котом.

— Не отчаивайся. Зато у тебя есть лягушка. Знаешь, ещё можно попробовать улыбаться.

— Так?

— Нгкх. Нет, лучше сразу бей.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Отсылка к сцене у кладбища. Будем считать, что здесь адаптированный аналог разговорного приветствия.  
> [2] Зачастую богов и царей изображали босиком. Бахрома служила не только украшением, но и символом богатства и статуса.  
> [3] Число 8, золото, лазурит - символы Иштар. На восьмёрку похожа татуировка змеи на виске Кроули.  
> [4] Прямая цитата из шумерского астрономического трактата.  
> [5] Систему 60 секунд - 60 минут - час придумали в Шумере.  
> [6] Символы Хастура - спираль, жёлтый цвет.  
> [7] Засуха длилась в течение всего XXII столетия до н. э. и, вероятно, способствовала падению Древнего царства в Египте и Аккадской империи в Месопотамии. Одно из наиболее тяжёлых, по вызванным им социальным потрясениям, климатических событий голоцена. (с)
> 
>  **Примечания:**  
>  1\. Хастур — древний общесемитский бог Астару (Аштару, Астар, Астур, при определенной транскрипции Хастур), в угаритской мифологии бог пустыни и ветра пустыни. Но это не собственно угаритский бог, бог их соседей, древнеарабских бедуинов, кочевников пустыни. Поэтому, когда впервые упомянувший имя Хастура, писатель Амброз Бирс назвал его покровителем и богом пастухов, он был совершенно исторически прав. В то же время, Роберт Чамберс, а вслед за ним сам Говард Лавкрафт, вводит Хастура в пантеон Древних совершенно обоснованно.  
> Культ Астару/Астара/Астура был широко распространен у семитских народов Передней Азии. В III тысячелетии до н. э. культ этого бога существовал в Эбле, где Астар составлял пару с темной Астартой. В традиции Древних, Хастур Неизъяснимый называется иногда супругом Шуб-Ниггурат (Астарта Пещерная), или некогда был им.  
> Так, Астару Аравии имел черты охотника и воина, и его называли «Астаром уничтожения». Бесплодная пустыня символизирует пустоту и бесконечность космического пространства, поэтому у южных арабов он назывался «Астар звёздный»; В традиции Древних, Хастур также понимается, как в некотором смысле бог межзвездного пространства. (с)  
> 2\. Инанна, в шумеро-аккадской мифологии и религии — центральное женское божество. Богиня плодородия и любви, урожая, правосудия, являлась покровительницей семейной жизни; богиня победы и войны. Соответствует финикийской Астарте; прообраз вавилонской Иштар (иногда изображается с крыльями и птичьими лапами), греческой Афродиты, римской Венеры. (с)  
> Аста́рта — греческий вариант имени богини любви и власти Иштар. В северной Сирии в текстах упоминается как Ашерах, Ашерат, Аштарт, Ашера, Ашират. Атаргатис (Атаргатида) — греческое искажение арамейского имени Астарты — Атаргата или Тарата. У западносемитских племён Аштарот, Ашторет (иврит), у южносемитских Аштерт; Ашерту. (с)  
> 3\. Астаро́т (Астеро́т, Асторе́т) — согласно западной демонологии — один из самых высокопоставленных демонов в адской иерархии. Он также известен под именем Астарт, которое в латинском переводе Библии появилось из имён Астарта (ед. ч.) и Астарот (мн. ч.). (с)  
> Прообразом послужили несколько различных богов и богинь Древнего мира. В некоторых толкованиях соединял в себе андрогинные черты. В христианстве — Падший престол или серафим. Описывался общительным, высоким и худым, с книгой и гадюкой в руках. Иногда с вороном на плече или с руками, покрытыми перьями. Мог так же принимать вид змееобразного дракона. Противостоит - Рафаил.  
> Послужил изначальным общим прототипом для двух центральных персонажей книги «Благие знамения».
> 
> Проголосовать за работу можно до 04.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
